General, vascular and plastic surgeons perform between 185,000 to 200,000 amputations each year in the United States on patients of all ages, including military personnel, as well as civilian children, adults, and the elderly. Several apparatuses and techniques are used by surgeons to control pain and prevent post-operative bleeding associated with these procedures and to enable the implementation of prosthetic fittings. For example, a bone cap can be used to cover the exposed end of an excised bone to limit bone overgrowth that can potentially lead to friction and pressure on the surrounding muscle and limb. There is no device to date, that can provide the attachment and balancing of the adjacent transected muscles to attach to the bone stump in order to adjust and to balance the muscle tension of the remaining muscles to avoid the well known problem of stump contractures which often occurs following amputation of various bones at different anatomic levels of amputation.